


day drunk into the night

by puchuupoet



Series: blowin' fuses [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Multi, New Favorite Fandom to Play In, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, implied - Freeform, relationship feels, threesome but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: It’s the best fifty bucks Steve’s ever lost in a bet. Not that he’s a gambling man, but the way Bucky’s eyes had sparkled when he proposed his wager -- that he could get Stark in his room, “dick out and appreciatin’ my arm the way the good Lord intended” -- well, Steve couldn’t find it in himself to not take that bet. He’d apologize to the Powers That Be later on.





	day drunk into the night

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Talking Body" by Tov Lo

It’s the best fifty bucks Steve’s ever lost in a bet. Not that he’s a gambling man, but the way Bucky’s eyes had sparkled when he proposed his wager -- that he could get Stark in his room, “dick out and appreciatin’ my arm the way the good Lord intended” -- well, Steve couldn’t find it in himself to not take that bet. He’d apologize to the Powers That Be later on.

He had been standing there for a fair amount of time, long enough to hear the command in Bucky’s voice ( _“Watch me.”_ ) and god if that tone didn’t bring back the smell of every too-small army cot. Bucky had always been the one to somehow keep them balanced on the taut fabric, his voice keeping Steve from tipping ass over tea kettle and waking everyone else up.

There had been a curl of jealousy in his gut, hearing _sweetheart_ whispered at someone other than himself, but then Tony’s arm had flashed in the light and Bucky had stuttered, tipped his head and caught Steve’s gaze. He wasn’t sure who was the more startled of the two, but when Bucky kept going, biting his lip and refusing to look away, Steve knew he had lost.

Although really, everyone in that room was a winner, Steve had reckoned, when he had closed the door behind him. 

 

It’s a good forty minutes before there’s a soft tap at his door, and it’s only after Steve grunts out “come in” that he hears the door softly open and close. He stays spread out on the couch, his head leaning against the arm with a book propped up on his chest. Even though he’s facing away, he can tell it’s Bucky, tell that he’s alone and is that thrumming mix of cautious and confident when he can’t see what Steve’s feeling. 

The footsteps stop behind Steve, and he doesn’t realize Bucky’s that close behind him so fast, and then he’s crouching down and resting his arms behind Steve’s head. His heart’s beating fast, faster than Steve was anticipating, because even though they had both eagerly talked about and agreed to the original wager, they hadn’t talked about what would happen should Bucky succeed. 

There’s warm breath against his neck, a muffled “told ya so” against his shoulder and Steve’s dropping the book on the floor, dropping any pretenses and trying to roll over so that he can see Bucky.

But then there’s hands holding him in place, pinning his shoulders down and it’s comforting almost, in the same way he can smell Bucky’s conditioner, a cinnamony apple that Natasha says smells like Bath & Bodyworks, but Steve knows smells like the applesauce his ma would make when they were younger. So he stops struggling and lies back, keeping his hands on his stomach and tries not to fidget.

“Mmm, good boy,” Bucky purrs and Steve does his best to bite back a whimper. Bucky’s right arm moves to rest across Steve’s chest, an awkward hug from behind. “Wasn’t expectin’ you to stop by like that. Coulda made room on the couch for you.”

“Nah, I was good where I was.”

“Huh, didn’t realize you were such a voyeur, Captain. What else have you been hiding from me?”

“Me? What about you? All that talk about wantin’ home and bein’ ripped apart, how long’s that been going on?” Steve’s suddenly tense under Bucky’s arm, can’t stop his foot from jittering against the couch, restless with nerves and anger and hurt that he hadn’t thought was still in his system.

There’s just hot breath against his neck, lips mouthing at his skin as Bucky tries to form an answer. 

“You’ve got all these good things going on here for you. Can’t go draggin’ us back a century just to make things feel like nothin’s changed. And, I get it,” Bucky pulls away from his neck to rest his head against the back of Steve’s. “Who the fuck actually knows who I am anymore, anyways. You’re just bein’ smart, and y’know I’m not just gonna say that willy-nilly.” 

Steve can hear the forced smile tacked on to the end of his speech, and his anger quickly melts into a deep ache. He reaches up to lace his fingers with Bucky’s, tightening his grip as best he can. 

“Hey, no, no. One, you’re one of those good things making right now bearable. Two, I know you, James Buchanan Barnes, whether you like it or not, and hell, we all change as time passes. Or y’know, freezes.” Steve twists his neck in order to kiss at Bucky’s fingers. “And three? Me being smart was a fluke, you know that, so don’t try and lie to me like that.” 

There’s a snort of laughter into the back of his head, and Steve can feel the eye roll happening behind him. 

“Did we have such touching moments way back when, Steven?” His voice is husky again, that sliver of a purr to it, and Steve shivers at the promise held in that tone.

“I vaguely remember there bein’ a lot more touchin’ happening, Buck.” Steve’s falling back under, Bucky’s fingers stroking his own, shifting to trace over his collarbone. “I can remind you, if you’d like the help, old man.” He tries to keep his voice light but it trails off in a groan as Bucky presses a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“There was an afternoon, hot and sticky in the summer and we had the windows open cause of that tiny breeze that made it through somehow. Somethin’ woke me up, dunno what but I remember rolling over, stretching out, and seeing you across the room.” Steve didn’t think Bucky’s voice could get any lower, but it feels like a low rumble thrumming through him. “You weren’t looking at me, had your hand shoved down your drawers, bitin’ your lip and fuck, Stevie. Don’t need no help rememberin’ you like that.”

Bucky moves his hand to the hem of Steve’s t-shirt, pulling it up so his belly’s exposed. Fingers start tracing over abs and Steve groans, body hitching at the touches.

“You remember,” Steve manages to gasp out. “That _one_ afternoon I was jerkin’ off in bed?”

Bucky hums, drags his nails across Steve’s hipbone. “Maybe they all blur into one giant afternoon. Y’know how memory goes, doncha?” There’s some tugging on the belt loop of Steve’s jeans, soft and insistent, and Steve lets his hand drift over to cover Bucky’s. 

“Tony seemed to enjoy the show as well,” Bucky whispers. “Dunno if it’s just the arm anymore, doll. Did you see that look in his eyes?” He thumbs over the button, slowly drags the zipper down. Steve’s hard, tries not to jerk up into Bucky’s palm.

“I saw…” His mouth’s dry and all he wants is to kiss Bucky, that soft reassurance he knows Buck holds, promises him in his touch. 

“I think you wanted to see more,” Bucky keeps going, because of course, and Steve whines deep in his throat. “Touch yourself, Steve.”

“I want you…”

“No.” Bucky’s sharp and soft and a goddamn tease, all at the same time, and Steve’s dizzy, his pulse hard in his throat and head and dick, and fuck, Bucky has to be feeling it as well. 

“We’re back at my place,” Bucky’s got his officer tone on, something that doesn’t usually work on Steve but this isn’t usual, none of this is, and it gets in his head, gets him wanting to please Bucky, please his commanding officer. _Fuck_

“Watch me, Rogers. Watch me come watchin’ you, losin’ myself in you.” Steve groans, hand drifting towards his open zipper and Bucky lets him, lets him tease himself through the opening. “You saw how hard I shot, how that set Stark off and fuck, I saw you watchin’ him, mouth open.”

Steve’s trying to stroke himself, making sad whimpers at all the clothing making it difficult, and with a snort Bucky tugs at Steve’s boxers, till together they free his cock. 

“Think of him stumblin’ off that chair, crawling over to me.” Bucky’s voice is muffled against his neck, biting at the exposed skin as Steve’s hips stutter into his fist. “Think of him, hands on my legs, asking if he can clean me off…”

Steve cuts Bucky off with a sharp moan, his hand moving faster on his dick. His eyes are closed, bottom lip sucked into his mouth and Bucky can only imagine the teeth marks that are being pressed in deep. 

“Y’know I’m gonna wait for you, sweetheart. Make sure I see you before telling him what to do…”

“Yes, yes please, Buck. Tell ‘im yes.” Steve’s other hand is kneading at his thigh, as if he were waiting for some hair to grab.

Bucky chuckles low, that dangerous way that Steve knows is nothing but trouble, and his body aches for it. He knows the anger before wasn’t grounded in anything, just that he was doing the wrong thing with Bucky, _for_ Bucky. But they could never be wrong together, not like this, not with what they’ve been through.

“I’ll have him do it slow, make sure to clean me all up. Y’think he’d be gentle on my dick, clean it up nice?” Steve hums in agreement, until Bucky cuts him off. “What’d you think he’d do to me if you told him to? Used that voice of yours that gets his hackles up? I bet it’d work on his dick too, if you tried it out.”

“Jesus, Buck, are you trying to kill me here?” Steve’s overwhelmed, body throbbing with this want he never knew he needed until now, and fuck if that isn’t the future now, all overstimulation and needing. 

“Mmm, sweetheart, killin’ you doesn’t do a damn thing for me, does it?” And Bucky’s tongue is on Steve’s ear, tracing the shell of it before a gentle bite on the lobe. “Try it, doll. Call him sweetheart in that voice of yours, see what you can get him to do.”

“Fuck you, Barnes,” but Steve’s threat hangs empty, his voice broken and shuddering as his hips roll up. Bucky’s fingers skate over his abs, till he’s gently pinching a nipple and biting down on Steve’s neck. 

“Is that how you’re gonna talk to me right now?” Steely and whispered, and fuck if Steve’s missed this Bucky. Confident and bold in his role, a completely change from his day to day persona. The Bucky Steve remembered, never backing down and always having Steve’s six. 

“Need you, Buck, please.” Steve’s gut’s twisting, that pleasurable burn that has his hips fucking into his hands, heating up in a way that only Bucky can quench. “C’mere, please,” and he’s reaching back, grasping for Bucky’s head, his hair, just needing something to pull him over, get him to cover Steve and make everything better, everything perfect.

“I gotcha, doll,” and Steve can hear the smile in Bucky’s voice. “Think of it, you got me spread out, laid out for ya, and Tony fuckin’ Stark waiting to have you tell him to lick up my come. Think he’ll keep doin’ it if you get closer, shuck my pants off and start to fuck me?”

Steve’s pretty sure he blacks out for a second at that image: him getting to sink in deep to Bucky while Stark’s there, licking up Bucky’s dick and fuck, he’s not gonna last, not with Bucky whispering such filth in his ear, encouraging him on like this.

“Buck,” Steve manages to get out, but all he can feel is Bucky’s smirk against his neck, the way his fingers wrap around Steve’s, intentionally dragging nails against his balls and fuck, Steve didn’t know he could love and hate Bucky in these sorts of ways.

“You’re mine, sweetheart. Don’t forget it,” there’s softness and vulnerability and a bit of a threat, that possessive edge, and that’s what pushes Steve over the edge, gets his leg twitching as he comes hard, his head pressed back against Bucky. Cause Bucky’s always gonna be there, always gonna have him and need him and _forever, till the end of the line…_

 

Steve’s pretty sure he didn’t pass out, but he does come to to the feeling of Bucky’s tongue on him, tracing over his abs with soft nips. Opening one eye, Steve groans at the sight of Bucky on his knees next to the couch, and at the noise Bucky headbutts into Steve’s palm.

“Didn’t think Stark would get you off so hard,” he teases, and Steve just tightens his grip, tugs a bit on Bucky’s hair. He gently pulls until Bucky’s looking at him, half-lidded and pleased, but Steve can see there’s more to it.

“Wasn’t him,” he corrects, and tugs Bucky into a kiss. Bucky groans, come slipping into Steve’s mouth, and fuck if that isn’t something that Steve wants to try again sometime. “Jesus, Buck,” he murmurs, completely overwhelmed and confused and _content_ , which is the most confusing part of it all.

“Mmm, pretty sure Jesus wants nothing to do with us right now,” Bucky murmurs against his mouth, and Steve has to choke back a laugh.

“You’re coming with me to church Sunday, just for that,” Steve breaks away to lean his head against Bucky’s. “I didn’t think this whole thing through, y’know.”

“I know.” Bucky kisses him then, soft and sweet, like the first time, like it was just them slotting together and coming home, way back when, in the heat and desperation, on thin mattresses that left them bruised and content. “Me neither. But, y’know…”

“Yeah....” There’s something there, churning in Steve’s belly, the way the heat in Tony’s eyes are still imprinted in Steve’s mind, how easy it could be to fall into such a rhythm, if conversations were had and reassurances made. 

“You know I love you, right?” Bucky’s voice is sharp again, and while it startles Steve, there’s some comfort there as well. 

“Till the end of the line?” Steve teases, pulling Bucky onto him, getting him to gently sprawl out till they’re both comfortable.

“Dumbass,” Bucky kisses Steve again as he wedges himself against the back of the couch. “Of course. You’re stuck with me now.” 

“Such a burden,” and Steve yelps, Bucky’s left arm suddenly pressed against his stomach, cool and mechanical and Bucky’s giggling, unable to stop and that sets Steve off, until he’s kissing Bucky until they’re both breathless.


End file.
